More Than The Cannons
by S. C. Hardy
Summary: A sweet story of Hermione and Ron's engagement...fluffly fluff fluff


I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters, duh. (Though I might own their children…)

…More Than The Cannons…

"_MUUUUUUUUUUUUM_!" Emily Weasley screamed as she raced down the hallway away from her older brother. Jacob chased her with a furious look on his face, and he dived at her, grabbing her feet. The girl immediately lost her footing and fell forward, luckily, into the sofa. 

"_Quiet _Emily!" He growled, reaching for her face and covering her mouth. The thirteen year old covered his sister's mouth as she squirmed in his grasp. Emily opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, licking her brother's hands. "Oh _gross_!" Jacob yelled, pushing her away and wiping his hand on the couch.

Emily took the opportunity to continue her run, and she bounded up the stairs, knowing that if her mother hadn't heard her already, that she must be up there. 

She raced past her other brother's room, and Anthony Weasley peered out, completely confused. 

"What's all the ruckus about? I'm trying to _read_." He said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Emily paused, ready to tell him what was going on, until she heard footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"Eek!" She squealed, and ran towards the end of the hallway, where the ladder to the attic was down. 

Anthony watched her clamber up the ladder, and then turned to see his twin brother reach the second floor of their house. His eyes were full with rage and he began to go after their sister. Anthony decided to stop this. 

He stepped out to the middle of the hallway to block Jacob.

"Let me _through_." Jacob said through gritted teeth. "I _need_ to get to Emily." 

"She already made it up there." Anthony said, smirking softly. Jacob groaned in despair, grabbing his curly red hair.

"Oy, I'm toast." His hands slid in front of his face and he continued to moan. Anthony was ready to ask what had happened, when a voice interrupted him,

"BOYS!" Their mother's scream penetrated the silence of the house. Both Anthony and Jacob cringed, and stared at each other, pondering what they should do. "COME UP TO THE ATTIC!" 

Grumbling, they made their way to the attic ("I didn't do anything…" "I'm bringing you down with me…")  
  


When they reached the attic, they were ready to see their mother's, but instead she and their father were smiling and laughing. Emily sat on their father's lap, staring happily at the two boys. 

"Mum found that old photo album she was looking for." Emily explained, pointing to the book on her mother's lap. Hermione Granger-Weasley nodded happily, turning the page.

"Aww! Look Ron! It's the picture from the last day!" Hermione pointed at a photo, and immediately, the twins joined the rest of the family on the old couch they were sitting on. 

"Look at that ring, damn I picked a good one." Ron joked, hugging Emily. 

The picture was of Ron and Hermione, holding each other tightly as Hermione showed off her sparkling engagement ring. She was smiling and laughing in an odd way, one that her children had rarely seen. Picture Ron was rather pink and looked a bit flustered, but when Hermione planted a few kisses on his cheek, his familiar goofy smile appeared.

"That's when you proposed?" Anthony asked, examining the picture closer. Jacob whistled at the sight of the picture.

"You were _gorgeous_, Mum." He said, avoiding jabs from his father. 

"_Were?_" She joked. The family laughed softly as Emily tugged on her mother.

"How did he propose? I bet it was _awfully _romantic!" She squealed, looking up at her father. Ron immediately blushed as Hermione began to giggle. 

Their children stared at them oddly.

"What? Did Dad pull one of his stupid tricks?" Jacob said, yet again avoiding his father's reach.

"No, as a matter of fact, I did _not._" Ron stated, although he did turn a bit pink. "It just…didn't go as I had planned." 

"What happened then?" Anthony asked, waving softly at the two in the picture, who were waving at him madly. 

"Well, it's a rather cute story…" Hermione said, leaning her head into Ron's shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Will she say yes?"

"I don't know, why don't you _ask _her?"

"You don't _know_? I _need _to know before I _ask_ her! Can you _imagine_ if she said _no_? I'd have to live the rest of my life with the fact that first woman I ever loved said _no _to spending the rest of her life with _me_!" Ron Weasley exclaimed.

Harry Potter spun around to face his best friend. He had been storming away from the deluded red head for the past six flights, and now that they reached the entrance to the common room, he decided to stop it. 

"Ronald_ Jacob WEASLEY! _If you don't stop pestering me about this then I will be _forced _to hex you until your skin remains _permanently purple_!" The green-eyed boy screamed, his face growing red.

Ron shut his mouth and pouted. He crossed his arms and brushed past Harry and into the common room. Harry rolled his eyes and followed him. 

The common room was empty, for it was the last dinner of the year; everyone had gone down already. The next day, Harry and Ron will take the Hogsmeade Express for the last time, and head out to the world as legal wizards. 

"You're no help." Ron muttered as he started towards the portrait hole. Harry sighed,

"Do you love her?" He asked simply. The red head stopped abruptly, and turned around to look at Harry. 

"How could you even question that? Of course I love her. I love her more than…more than…the Cannons. I would pass up season tickets, front row seats, for the rest of my life, if she would just have me as her husband." By the end of this, Ron was very pink, and all Harry could do was laugh.

"That's all you have to do, tell Hermione that." He joined his friend and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Tell Hermione what?" A new voice asked. The two boys spun towards the door to see that Hermione Granger stood their, her arms crossed and foot tapping. Ron's face immediately flushed and he pushed Harry away from him.

"Nothing 'Mione. Just talking about having one last meeting in the common room tonight." He lied, hoping that she wouldn't notice. She sent him his 'I-don't-believe-you-but-I'm-going-to-play-dumb' look.

"I came up here to see if you guys were still alive, it was getting lonely down there." Hermione walked up to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling softly. Ron, on the other hand, stared at her in complete shock. Hermione noticed quickly and pushed away from him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing!" Harry cut in, smiling brightly. "We're both just so happy to see you, you know, all of us together, on our last day!" Both Hermione and Ron stared at him. Her hand left Ron's shoulder and trailed down his arm and then down the side of his body. Her hand found his pocket, its favorite resting spot. The red head fidgeted immediately, and he jumped away from her, grabbing his side.

"Sure! _Nothing's _wrong!" Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms and staring angrily at her boyfriend. "Why are you acting so funny? Did you guys break something of mine?"

Ron threw up his hand, his patented annoyed face forming in seconds. 

"You always think we're up to something, just because we're not perfect like _you_!" He yelled, but he didn't accomplish what he wanted. 

Instead of screaming back, Hermione actually smiled and stepped towards him, her hands on his chest. Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement, and sat down on the edge of the couch to watch. 

"You think I'm perfect?" Hermione asked the red head, her fingers tracing over the seams of his cloak. Ron watched her fingers move before he looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I do." He said softly, taking her hands in his. "Everything about you is absolutely perfect." 

"No, not my hair, that's always a mess." She whispered, causing Harry to snort. Hermione sent him an amused look, but Ron just shook his head, squeezing her hands. 

"I love your hair. I love everything about it, just like I love everything about _you_." 

Harry watched as Hermione slowly turned her gaze back on her boyfriend, and he wondered if Ron had finally managed to build up enough of his Gryffindor courage.

"What's with all the compliments?" She asked, but she didn't sound suspicious at all. Harry watched as Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he was going to do it. His green eyes widened behind his glasses as Ron dropped to one knee. 

Hermione's expression was one of excitement and absolute confusion. Ron gulped and looked up at her, smiling. 

"The reason I didn't let you into my pocket…well, I have something in there for you…er…well, if you'll accept it." He stuttered, his smile growing wider. Hermione stared at him oddly and laughed slightly.

"Ron, you know I love anything and everything you give me!" Her voice was slightly strained, as if she was holding in a scream. Ron released one of her hands and reached into his pocket. Harry watched as Hermione began to shake slightly, and he actually felt a tugging at his heart. 

"Hermione Granger, from that first day on the Hogwarts Express, I knew that I'd end up having to deal with you for the rest of my time at school." The two shared a laugh and Ron pulled a small object out of his pocket. It was a gray box. "And we did, and now I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione, will you…"

He attempted to open the box with his thumb, but it slipped from his hand and went soaring past her. Harry roared with laughter as Ron dived to catch it, which he did, landing on his stomach with a _thud._ Hermione gasped softly and was quickly at his side to roll him onto his back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice full of concern. He nodded as she brushed some of his hair on his face. Ron sat up and with his legs straight out in front of him, and Hermione sat next to him, legs under her. 

"I'll be absolutely perfect if…if you'll marry me?" He asked, rather than answering her question. With both of his hands, Ron opened the small gray box, and revealed a very simple sparkling engagement ring. 

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth. Harry grinned widely, leaning towards them and trying to see the ring. Of course he had _already_ seen the ring, he had been there when Ron had picked it out, but it must look much more spectacular while Hermione was looking at it. 

There was silence for a few moments, and Ron's face grew red with anticipation.

"Hermione?" He asked softly, pushing the ring closer to her. Her eyes left the ring and she looked up at him. She put her hands away from her face and on her lap, and Ron was relieved to see that she was smiling. 

"Can we have lots of red-headed bushy haired children?" Hermione whispered, leaning towards him. Ron nodded excitedly, taking the ring out of its box and slipping it on her finger. A very 'un-Hermione like' giggle escaped her lips.

"With big front teeth and horrible tempers." He responded, kissing her softly. Hermione laughed in the middle of their kiss and threw her arms around him. 

"And Uncle Harry will tell them stories of our adventures, not scary ones of course." She kissed him again, toppling him down to the ground.

Harry rolled his eyes and got up to sit on the ground near them, waiting to give his congratulations. The two lovers were so enthralled with each other, that it took a shove of Ron's shoulders to knock them out of it. Hermione immediately threw her arms around Harry, laughing more happily than she ever had in her life. 

"Oh Harry! You knew didn't you?" She exclaimed, pulling away from him and falling into Ron's arms. Harry nodded happily, rolling his eyes.

"He's only been pestering me since last week. 'Will she say yes? Oh, I'd give up life tickets for the Cannons if she did!'" Ron reached around Hermione to swat Harry in the head, but he dodged his friend and the trio laughed. 

"Really Ron? You'd give up the Cannons for me?" Hermione asked, looking back and smiling brightly. Ron nodded, and he kissed her forehead. 

"Of course!" Ron answered immediately. "There isn't anything I want more in the world than to be your wife-er-I mean, for you to be _my _wife." But it was too late, Hermione and Harry were doubling over on the floor laughing, and Ron couldn't help but join in. 

After the laughter had died down, the three stood, and Harry conjured up three goblets of pumpkin juice (they were still in Hogwarts, after all). He lifted his towards the two, and they followed his actions.

"Let this be just the first of many more memorable events in your lives." He said, smiling softly. The clanged their cups and each took a drink.

~*~*~*~

"Awwwww!" The three children exclaimed, bursting into laughter after the story finish. Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously and shared a few kisses. 

"It _was _romantic, actually." Hermione said, linking her arm with her husband's. Ron smiled brightly and pulled her closer. The two stared into each other's eyes, batting their noses together. 

The twins rolled their eyes, and Emily cooed. Slowly, the children made their way down the ladder, though Emily seemed to be lagging behind. 

Anthony was pulling open the door to his room, and Jacob was just reaching the last ring of the ladder when they both heard,

"Oh, Mum?" Emily said innocently. Jacob looked up at her, for she was standing right near the top of the ladder. She wickedly smiled down at her brother. He shook his head slowly, but the little girl just waved. "_Jacob_ broke a window, you know, the one you _just _fixed?"

Anthony slowed turned to his brother, and watched as a completely horrified face formed on him. Jacob's eyes were wide with fright, and he clung to the ladder so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

He quickly raced past his brother and down the stairs, and as Anthony shut his door, 

"JACOB ARTHUR WEASLEY!!!!"


End file.
